


Protecting You

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983
Summary: One day you return to find your best friend dead in the apartment due to an animal attack later some FBI agents save you from the same fate but this time you do something unexpected





	1. Chapter 1

You came home to find your roommate Shelby on floor covered in her own blood. "Oh my gosh!!Please be alive Shelly, please please" you murmured while checking for her pulse and dialing 911 simultaneously. 

When paramedics came she was declared dead. Dead just like that your best friend, your roommate, your sister was taken away from you, she might not have been your blood but she was the closest thing you had to a sister. You were interrogated several times, different cops and same questions, they were not telling something, they said it was an animal attack.

"That is ridiculous, how can an animal attack in midst of civilization, it makes no sense" 

"Our reports say it is an animal attack" Deputy Rogers replied.

All the pent up anger, frustration and remorse was for an animal, it didn't feel right. You wanted closure and an animal could not just open doors and walk in. Cops closed the case and you could do nothing.

The house now felt empty without her, her memories all over the house, she was a vibrant woman and she didn't deserve to die.

You came back after exhausting day at work, you were pouring orange juice when the doorbell buzzed. You opened the door to find two men in suits, both tall and intimidating.

"How can I help you?"

"We are looking for Y/N" said the guy with dirty blond cropped hair.

"Why?"

"We need to ask her some questions, we are from FBI, I am Agent Bonham and this is Agent Kaplan " the taller guy replied while both pulled out their FBI Badges.

You opened the door and let them in. They both followed you into the living room.

"What do you want to know?" you asked.

"Can you tell us about your roommate, and the circumstances she was found?" the taller agent asked with compassion in his eyes, something you hadn't seen in other cops when they interrogated you.

"I was told that it was an animal attack, then why is FBI asking questions?"

"It's just a follow up Ma'am" shorter agent replied.

 

After you gave them the details and explained all the circumstances, they gave you a card to call them just in case. 

You were sleeping when you heard a noise in the living room, grabbing the baseball bat in your closet you walked towards the living room, only to find a man attacking you, the man had weird nails and teeth and his eyes were certainly evil, you swung your bat at him but it didn't do much good, he didn't even flinch. He launched himself onto you like a rabid animal, clawing you in the process.

A shot was fired and the thing died then and there, you looked up to find the FBI Agents, your eyes were hazy, you had lost a lot of blood because of the clawing of that thing.

"Hey hey hey stay with me, nothing will happen to you" the green eyed angel that saved you said while carrying you . Soon you lost your consciousness.

You woke up in your room, feeling a pang of sharp pain and reminiscing what had happened, you woke up groggily to see the man who saved you sitting on the chair besides your bed.

Your movement woke him up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have been better"

He chuckled.

"What was that?" you asked.

"It was a werewolf"

"But those aren't real"

"They are sweetie, I hate to burst your bubble, but now no one will harm you" he promised.

"So you are not FBI are you?"

"No. We are hunters. I am Sam and this is my brother Dean " the taller guy said while walking in your room.

"So Shelby was killed by that werewolf?"

"Yes sweetie, she was, and I am sorry"

"Now that you are safe, I guess we should leave you" the green eyed man named Dean said.

"I know it's too much to ask for but is there any chance you guys would maybe teach me? I lost my best friend and I want to help others?"

Dean and Sam gave each other a look.

"It's not a life you would want sweetie, you should move on, have a normal life, happy life" Dean said.

"Yes, you should try to forget what happened, a hunter's life is never easy" Sam chimed in.

"If you were in my place what would you do?"

They grew silent.

"I promise I won't impose on you, I promise to do anything and everything to learn, please?"

Dean shook his head and Sam laughed.

"You are not going to give up, are you?" asked Sam

"No..Never..Nada" 

"Welcome to the team sweetie" Dean replied with a smirk


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam stayed with you for the week while you tied up loose ends around the city. You felt a little remorse on leaving your family, friends and colleagues. But it was for a greater good, you wanted some real purpose in the world, to help people and save them from those wretched and evil things that are out there. You told your parents that you needed time because of Shelly's death and it was not a complete lie, you were just dealing with her death not by crying or keeping to yourself but by helping people like those two brothers who called themselves hunter and you were prepared for it.

 

You just wanted to see your parents once before you left for good and it was not easy, you were leaving them. It was hurting you but hey at least you would be out there doing some actual good rather than sitting all day and staring at analytics of profit and loss.

"Sam..Dean...! I am back" you called as soon as you entered your apartment. You walked in to see Sam rummaging through your book collection.

"Hey! You are back. I didn't hear you come in" he said looking your way with a smile.

"Of course you didn't, you were pretty deep in gawking my books" 

"Umm...yeah you have a great collection and I couldn't resist" he said guiltily with a shy smile.

"Where is Dean?"

As if on the cue, the man entered with a plate containing a burger in his one hand and a bag of gummy bears in another and face full of something like a chipmunk. 

And seeing you he stopped and waved with the hand with gummy bears. The sight was straight out of a comedy movie. 

"Sam..do you want those books?"

Sam's eyes sparkled like a child opening presents.

"Are you sure? I mean you have collected them so far, you wouldn't wanna just give it away" he replied.

"You did save my life and moreover I am coming with you guys, its not like I am never going to see them again, I will take them from you whenever I will feel like reading them."

By that time Dean had gulped his food.

"So let's load up my car, everything essential is already packed and rest of the stuff I have sold off just to get some extra cash"

Dean nodded and Sam started packing books while Dean finished eating.

As soon as Sam packed the books he started loading them up in the car. One last time you went in to Shelly's room to bid adieu looking at the photographs of her and you together, some of you while you were goofing around and some of her family, thinking how different things would have been if she was not killed. Dean found you in her room, you didn't hear him come, he stood right beside you.

"She looks happy" he commented.

Somehow you were not surprised by his presence.

"Yeah, she does, might have killed you for eating her gummy bears though!"

"You still can avoid all the pain Y/N, you don't have to choose this life, Sammy and I were raised into this but you, you still have a chance at normal life, a life that Sam always wanted, hell even I want it, but we are too deep in this to have a normal life. But when I look at you, I see a vibrant woman who has her whole life ahead of her to have a family with two point five kids, hell who has a family here. And its not because I don't want you to come with us but this life, it will take a toll on you and it will change you and not in a nice way. You know what I see everywhere? I see evil lurking around and I don't want that for you."

Somehow along all his words you felt his pain, pain of losing too much, pain of not having normalcy, pain of death of loved ones but most importantly pain of being left alone.

"Dean, I can't even begin to understand your pain, hell I don't even know much about your life except for the facts that you are flannel and plaid covered men with leather jackets and biker boots who hunt monsters, but Dean I want to be able to help people, save them from those things, I know you care Dean, you care a lot and I could see through that rough and gruff exterior of yours but I want to do this and no matter what you say dummy I am coming with you, I owe you both my life and I owe Shelly, I want to save people from having an unfortunate fate like hers"

 

"You don't owe us anything Y/N" said Sam who was standing by the door probably heard everything.

"But I do. And no arguments now, you can not get rid of me that easily" you said trying to lighten the mood.

Both of them gave a defeated chuckle.

"All packed and loaded rock star. Lets get the show on the road" said Sam.

"C'mon Dean lets go" you took his hand into your hand and pulled him towards you.

"Hey Y/N, can I ask you a favor?" said Sam.

"Sure giant" 

"Can I may be drive your car, Dean does not let me drive his car as much"

"You bitching about me ? Sam she is a lady, you need to be gentle with my baby, you drive like a maniac"

"Its a car Dean" said Sam

You disturbed them by throwing car keys in Sam's direction.

"With pleasure" you said.

"Jerk" Sam muttered.

"Bitch" Dean quipped.

You traveled halfway with Sam in your car and other half with Dean in his baby till you reached the place they called 'Men of Letters Bunker'.


End file.
